Ranting Love
by Lordmusheen
Summary: Los Angeles puede convertirse en una ciudad llena de sorpresas. Rosalie y Emmett estrellas del reality show "The LA Life" invitan a su amigo Edward a participar en el casting para entrar al programa aunque Edward no está tan seguro, finalmente su situación económica lo impulsa a ir. Emprenderá un viaje lleno de mentiras, peleas, sorpresas y un amor poco común.
1. Rating Love

***Nombre del grupo: Fanfiction Addiction.**

***Link del perfil del contest: www (punto) fanfiction (punto) com / u / 4587923 / ****La-Batalla-de-los-OS**  


***Nombre del OS: "Ranting Love"**

***Autor/es: LordMusheen**

***Pareja: Bella - Edward**

***Número de palabras: 8.925**

***Summary: Los Angeles puede convertirse en una ciudad llena de sorpresas. Rosalie y Emmett estrellas del reality show "The LA Life" invitan a su amigo Edward a participar en el casting para entrar al programa aunque Edward no está tan seguro, finalmente su situación económica lo impulsa a ir. Emprenderá un viaje lleno de mentiras, peleas, sorpresas y un amor poco común.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia y demás personajes son de mi creación.**

**Beteado por Lore Cullen, Beta FFAD: www facebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Ranting Love**

* * *

**EPOV**

Esto realmente no me sorprendía. Cada semana llegaban e irrumpían en mi apartamento con ideas absurdas y diferentes. Hace un mes era saltar en paracaídas, dos semanas atrás me invitaron a una sesión espiritista y hoy querían hacerme parte del elenco del reality show del cual eran parte. Me había negado a cada una de sus peticiones pero esta última me interesaba por la ganancia que obtendría si formaba parte del circo televisado al cual ellos llamaban "trabajo". Era increíble que les pagaran por pelear entre si por cosas sin importancia y que al final del día eran fingidas.

Emmett y Rosalie eran la pareja más famosa de Hollywood, claro después de "Bradgelina", y ambos formaban parte del Reality Show con más audiencia desde su estreno hace más de tres años. Emmet y Rose habían sido mis amigos desde la secundaria en nuestro pueblo natal Forks, pero luego de nuestra graduación ambos decidieron mudarse a Los Angeles para cumplir el sueño absurdo de Rose de ser bailarina y decidí seguirlos. No perdía nada y podría estudiar Literatura inglesa en la UCLA, era un plan grandioso y fríamente calculado. Claro, no había pensado en que podía salir mal.

En mi etapa universitaria todo había ido de maravilla, pero luego de titularme los problemas comenzaron a llegar, al menos para mí era así.

Las cuentas de los créditos universitarios se hacían más grandes cada semana, mi deuda era de por lo menos treinta y cinco mil dólares y no había encontrado un trabajo estable desde hacía más de seis meses. En este momento trabajaba en una pequeña cafetería y lo que me pagaban a la semana me alcanzaba solo para sobrevivir. La historia era completamente distinta para la pareja: Rose tenía talento y había participado en unas cuantas obras, lo que le había dando un nombre en la industria. Emmett, como su pareja, había salido beneficiado de ello y había llamado la atención de un importante productor musical, cosa que nos sorprendió a todos ya que: ¿Desde cuándo Emmett tenía talento musical? Pero sorprendentemente sí lo tenía y su álbum debut era uno de los más vendidos y se posicionaba en las primeras listas de música.

Los Angeles les había sonreído a ambos y que los invitaran a participar en la segunda temporada del _Reality: The LA Life_ fue la cereza del pastel. Desde ese momento, Emmett y Rose se unieron al elenco junto a otras dos parejas.

El _Reality _se grababa principalmente en una hermosa mansión en _Beverly Hills_ donde vivían todos los integrantes. El trío, como a Rose le gustaba llamarnos, residíamos, antes del programa, en un modesto apartamento en Pasadena pero al mudarse la pareja no pude seguir pagando la residencia así que tuve que mudarme a otra zona de clase más baja.

Originalmente en _The LA life_ se narraban las vidas de las tres parejas en la caótica California pero para la cuarta temporada la producción quería renovar el formato del programa, en el cual se les unirían al elenco dos personas más con la diferencia de que estas serían personas solteras y le darían al programa ese aire de rebeldía y albedrío que tanto buscaban.

Por eso Rosalie y Emmett habían venido a mi apartamento corrompiendo mi paz y soledad para plantearme esa locura.

**Flashback**

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y me encontraba viendo mi serie favorita _the big bang theory_ en el _prime time_ mientras comía una cantidad poco saludable de helado, era igual a una mujer cuarentona y soltera con la diferencia de que no tenía cuarenta sino veintisiete años y no tenía un gato llamado Misifus o algo parecido. Estaba concentrado viendo el programa cuando el timbre anunciando la llegada de alguien sonó.

Con flojera caminé hacia la entrada y abrí. Sonreí al darme cuenta que eran mis amigos.

— ¡Hey chicos! ¿Cómo están? —Saludé a Rose y Emmett.

— ¡Hola, mi amor! —Rose correspondió el saludo con efusividad y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Se veía hermosa con su cabello un poco más rubio de lo normal, con unos jeans rasgados y una camiseta celeste que contrastaba con su tono de piel y que dejaba ver un pequeño escote. Era confortante verla vestida de forma casual cuando la mayoría del tiempo estaba enfundada en vestidos y tacones, no era que me molestara; Rosalie era la chica más hermosa que había conocido, hasta ahora.

— ¡Deja de estar viendo las tetas de mi esposa! —Emmett me golpeó fuertemente en el brazo derecho. Al parecer me había quedado mirando los senos de Rose más tiempo de lo normal y no había salido completamente ileso.

—Lo siento, Rose. —Me disculpé ante la mirada amenazadora de mi amigo.

—Tranquilo, cariño —Me perdonó—. Es normal que lo hagas, ¿desde hace cuanto no tienes una buena follada? —Oh dios...Aquí vamos de nuevo.

— ¡Siglos! —contestó Emmett mientras entrabamos al apartamento—. Eddie no ha podido superar que Tanya lo dejó plantado en el altar.

—No ha sido mucho tiempo... —Me defendí.

— ¡Casi dos años, Edward! Necesitas una nueva novia o un revolcón de una sola noche —concluyó Rosalie con una sonrisa.

— ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea mi vida sexual?

— ¡Claro! —respondió Rose y se sentó en el viejo sillón granate de la sala mientras Emmett iba a la cocina a buscar algo de beber —. ¿Qué es este desastre? ¿Desde cuándo no limpias? —dijo señalando la vieja caja de pizza que había en el suelo y la ropa sucia regada en la casa.

—Soy un hombre soltero que vive solo, me exiges demasiado, mujer. No todos tenemos mucamas que limpian por nosotros.

— ¡Nosotros no tenemos mucamas! —Se ofendió—. La televisión real es más real de lo que crees, querido Edward.

—Sí como no... —respondí con sarcasmo. En ese momento Emmett volvió y se sentó a mi lado—. Es martes, ¿no se supone que deben estar grabando? —pregunté con curiosidad. Sus días libres eran los fines de semana. El Reality era un trabajo corriente solo que con algunas "modificaciones".

—Nos escapamos de la grabación de hoy, tenemos que hablar contigo —contestó Emmett mientras bebía una cerveza.

— ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar al próximo fin de semana?

— ¿Cómo vas con el pago de los créditos universitarios, Edward? —interrogó Rose.

—No muy bien, Rose. Si no pago en tres meses me irá mal —dije resignado—. ¿Por qué? Ambos saben que no quiero su dinero...

—Lo sabemos. En la cafetería no te pagan lo suficiente, ¿no es cierto? —continuó preguntando Rose.

— ¿Qué rayos...? —cuestioné—. ¡No quiero su dinero, chicos! ¡Se los he dicho siempre!

—Amigo, llevas buscando trabajo desde hace meses y estás hasta el cuello de deudas —explicó Emmett—. Venimos a ofrecerte un nuevo trabajo.

— ¿En serio? —grité Sorprendido—. ¡Me buscaron trabajo en una editorial! ¡Oh dios! Chicos, es la mejor noticia que me han dado!

— ¿Qué? —Expresaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Estás confundido, cariño... No te buscamos empleo en ninguna editorial —informó Rosalie.

— Entonces de qué habl... —repliqué pero Emmett me interrumpió.

—Queremos que entres en _The LA life_. —Le estaba dando un sorbo a la cerveza cuando oí la noticia y escupí todo ante el asombro, ensuciando el piso de la sala

— ¡Edward eso es asqueroso! —me regañó Rose.

— ¿Se volvieron locos? ¡No quiero formar parte de su tonto programa!

—Vamos Edward... —Emmett trató de convencerme y Rosalie caminó hacia la cocina a buscar algo para limpiar el desastre—. No entrarás directamente al elenco, el sábado habrá un casting abierto para aquellas personas que quieran participar como nuevos miembros del _Reality _en los estudios de ABCy queremos que vayas, al menos que lo intentes hermano.

—No lo sé —respondí inseguro—. Será una pérdida de tiempo, hay miles de personas en la ciudad más capacitadas que yo.

— ¡No lo sabrás hasta intentarlo! —comentó con una sonrisa y prosiguió—: ¿sabes cuál es la mejor parte? —Negué con la cabeza—. Te pagarán quince grandes por capítulo.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? —susurré y Emmett negó con una sonrisa.

—Imagínalo hermano, si participas en tres capítulos podrás pagar tu deuda universitaria y una temporada completa contiene veintidós capítulos... Saca tus cálculos. —Finalizó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Trescientos treinta mil dólares. ¡Joder! Emmett y Rose están putamente ricos.

— ¿Qué me dices, amigo? ¿Lo vas intentar?

— ¡Mierda, sí! Ya estoy pensando en todo lo que haré con el dinero —respondí ambicioso.

—Rosie, cariño ¿puedes venir? —gritó Emmett.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó en cuanto entró al salón. Limpió la suciedad y se sentó a mi lado.

—Eddie lo hará —concluyó Emmett.

— ¿En serio? —interrogó sorprendida.

—En serio... —contesté con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡No puede ser! —rio Rosalie. Se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo aplastando sus enormes tetas en mi pecho. _¡Que no se te pare! ¡Que no se te pare! _Fue lo que pensé cerrando mis ojos y rogándole al señor que no sucediera porque la paliza que Emmett me daría me dejaría inválido… y sin bolas.

**.**

Los estudios de ABC se encontraban en _Burbank_, una de las ciudades pertenecientes al condado de Los Angeles y en la cual se localizaban múltiples estudios televisivos. En cuanto llegué al lugar me arrepentí de inmediato, la cantidad de gente que había en el sitio era impresionante y estuve tentado a abandonar en cuanto pisé los estudios. Las filas de personas eran interminables y cada una de ellas se encontraban entre los 18 y 25 años, al ser mi edad veintisiete estaba sobre el límite de edad para ingresar, cosa que me desanimó mucho pero pensar que en cuanto llegará a casa encontraría las montañas de facturas en mi mesa de noche me hizo desistir y continuar con mi cometido.

Al entrar podías visualizar fácilmente el sitio en donde te registrabas, allí había una chica morena que te proporcionaba un conjunto de formularios que debías llenar. El formulario estaba repleto de preguntas básicas, como por ejemplo: Nombre, edad, sexo, profesión, entre otras y al entregarlo ella chequeaba que todo estuviese en orden y te asignaba un numero que indicaba el numero de audición que eras. Mi número era el_ 162108_, podía decirse que tenía a unas cuantas personas por delante.

Al terminar ese proceso te ubicabas en la fila correspondiente que te llevaba hacia la sala de audiciones donde se encontraba el director, productor y director de casting. Sabía por Rose que estos eran: Carlisle Cullen, Alice Brandon y Jasper Whitlock, estos dos últimos eran la pareja más caliente del set —palabras de Rosalie, no mías—. No estaba seguro que era lo que debía hacer cuando entrara pero esperaba al menos no ponerme en ridículo, por mi nombre y por el de mis amigos.

Con tranquilidad me situé en la fila, delante de mí había una chica un poco más baja que yo, diría que unos diez centímetros más pequeña, de cabello color castaño; a mis espaldas un chico rubio vestido con un estúpido disfraz de Elvis, esta clase de personas me daban pena. La fila avanzaba con demasiada calma y yo me sentía ansioso por lo que podría suceder al otro lado de las puertas, el nerviosismo me carcomía por dentro y estaba consciente que por fuera también se notaba. Podía notarme receloso a la vista de todos, era un libro abierto y mis sentimientos se exteriorizaban con facilidad. Estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos cuando noté una pequeña y blanca mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó una dulce voz. En ese momento caí en la cuenta que era la chica morena que estaba delante de mí la que hablaba—.Te noto nervioso.

—Lo estoy —admití—. Es la primera vez que hago esto y no es precisamente placentero.

— ¿En serio? No me digas... —contestó sarcástica—. Yo hago esto todo el tiempo, estoy acostumbrada a este ajetreo.

—Eso veo, estás realmente calmada. De hecho eres la única así.

— ¡Pues gracias! —Sonrió dulcemente—. Asisto a audiciones todo el tiempo. Quiero ser actriz.

—Eso es increíble, no muchos tienen éxito en este campo.

—Yo si lo tendré, soy muy buena —concluyó arrogante—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Edward.

—Pues mucho gusto Edward. Yo soy Bella Swan, la próxima ganadora del Oscar —expresó presumida y casi suelto una carcajada en su cara.

— ¿Ah sí? —interrogué con ironía—. ¿Cómo estás tan segura? Yo podría ser tu competencia —finalicé y ella rio.

—No tienes madera para eso, lindo. Tu estilo es más de nerd y el mío es más triunfador.

La chiquilla tenía agallas, su personalidad presumida y soberbia llamaba mi atención. Estaba seguro que tendría unos dieciocho años, su cara de niña y esa vestimenta de adolescente la delataban.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella? —pregunté curioso.

—Veinte, ¿y tú? —Estaba cerca a la edad promediada, pero había algo en ella que me intrigaba. Tal vez era esa actitud confiada que se me hacía tan atractiva. Su cabello castaño y liso le llegaba hasta los hombros, se distinguían en el unos pequeños reflejos rojizos producto de una visita al estilista. Sus ojos chocolates grandes y expresivos te invitaban a sumergirte en ellos y explorar el alma de la chica. Su vestimenta era casual y sin mucho detalle: _shorts_ negros, una camiseta café y calzaba unas zapatillas del mismo color. La chica tenía su encanto y yo me encontraba perturbado conmigo mismo por haberle hecho esa clase de escáner mental. ¡Ya parezco una mujer! Tal vez Rose tenga razón y necesite una follada pronto. Espero que mi amigo de allá abajo siga siendo amigo y no se esté convirtiendo en amiga.

—Veintisiete —respondí mientras salía de mi trance mental.

— ¡Uh! Estás un poco viejo —comentó sin vergüenza.

—Tú eres una niña aún —objeté observando sus labios rosas y pequeños. Tenía ganas imperiosas de besarle y era algo asombroso ya que no me sentía así desde mi relación con Tanya—. Pero tranquila pequeña, me gustan jóvenes.

—Y a mí me gustan mucho más grandes —informó con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios y juro que tuve una erección.

**.**

Con Bella la espera para la audición se hizo mucho más amena y divertida, sus ocurrencias me hacían reír. Pasamos dos horas esperando nuestro turno entre risas y coqueteos. Sabía que si no entraba al Show al menos tendría una linda castaña esperando por una cita y estaba seguro que ella la deseaba tanto como yo, porque… ¡Vamos! Edward Masen...Imán para chicas.

Aún faltaban tres personas para el turno de Bella y las manos ya me comenzaban a transpirar pero a Bella se la veía tan tranquila que me sorprendía. Tal vez la chica si era toda una experta en estas cosas.

—Oye Bella, si eres toda una experta en la actuación, ¿por qué aún no te han dado un papel?

—Solo llevo un año en Los Angeles, las estadísticas dicen que no tendré éxito a la primera. Tengo que ser perseverante y luchar por lo quiero. —Mi rostro debió mostrar sorpresa porque ella me vio y soltó una risa—. Mi sueño es ser actriz, lo deseo desde que tengo memoria y este _Show_ puede que me abra las puertas que necesito, Edward.

—Mucha suerte, Bella. Espero que tus sueños sí se hagan realidad —dije con sinceridad y ella asintió. Bella acomodó sus brazos en mi torso y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho. Me dio un fuerte abrazo, se sentía tan bien tenerla así. La conexión que había entre esta completa desconocida y yo era increíble. Solo sabía que su nombre era Bella Swan, tenía veinte años y quería ser Actriz. Eso era todo.

— ¿Y tú Edward?

— ¿Yo...qué?

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Es obvio que no perteneces a este lugar.

— ¿Eso crees? —Solté una carcajada—. ¿A qué lugar crees que pertenezco?

—Mmm, pues tú... —dudó—. Tú eres un chico de oficina, computadoras, papeles y matemáticas. Ese es tu estilo.

— ¿Matemáticas? Qué locura, no...Lo mío son las letras. Soy graduado en Literatura Inglesa.

— ¡Lo sabía! —contestó—. Eres un chico inteligente.

—Sí...un poco —dije con humildad.

— ¿Entonces para qué estás en una audición de un _Reality Show_?

—Necesito el dinero —concluí con una sonrisa penosa.

— ¡Es mi turno, Edward! —gritó Bella emocionada y caí en la cuenta que las tres personas que iban adelante de nosotros ya habían entrado.

— ¡Suerte, Bella! —grité cuando la vi caminar hacia la puerta asignada moviendo su culo respingón con sensualidad.

— ¡A los ganadores se les desea éxito, la suerte es para quienes la necesitan! —contestó con una sonrisa triunfadora y entró al sitio que definiría su carrera.

Pasaron aproximadamente quince minutos, quince minutos en los cuales la inquietud me tenía al borde. ¡Mierda, Edward¡ ¡Eres un hombre, compórtate como tal! Repicaba mi pie izquierdo contra el suelo cuando por fin vi una cabellera castaña salir.

En cuanto me vio corrió a mis brazos y me dio un fuerte abrazo como el de hace unos momentos. La tomé por los hombros y vi su enorme sonrisa iluminar el lugar por completo.

— ¿Y...? ¿Cómo te fue? —Hablé con impaciencia.

— ¡Pasé, Edward! ¡Lo hice! —Gritaba y saltaba con energía.

— ¿Pasaste? ¿Eso qué significa? —pregunté confundido. Ella tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia la puerta donde se hacían las audiciones. Se paró de puntillas y me dio un beso en la mejilla, quise tomar su rostro con mis manos y besarle los labios. ¡Era una locura! Nos conocíamos desde hacía menos de tres horas pero su cercanía me hacia vibrar. ¿Será que esto era amor a primera vista?

Bufé. ¿Qué mierdas estoy diciendo? Sueno como marica.

—Es tu turno —susurró—. ¡Arrasa con ellos, tigre! —Solté una fuerte carcajada. ¿Tigre? ¿En serio? Yo diría que soy un León.

Suspiré y volteé mi cabeza para verla con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus manos unidas en su pecho. No importaba si entraba o no al jodido Show, sabía que si ella me esperaba afuera, todo iba a salir bien.

Al entrar a la habitación lo primero que encontrabas era un gran cartel de _The LA life_ en el fondo y en el podías visualizar la casa de _Beverly Hills_ y los rostros sonrientes de todo el elenco. Desde el estreno de la segunda temporada me había acostumbrado a ver los rostros de Emmett y Rosalie a donde quiera que fuera. También había una mesa alargada y en ella estaban las caras serias y profesionales de Carlisle Cullen, Alice Brandon y Jasper Whitlock, las tres personas debían estar cerca de los treinta y cinco o cuarenta años.

Había un pequeño escenario con una pantalla verde al fondo y en el suelo del mismo había una gran _"X"_. Al frente de ese sitio estaba el camarógrafo y su respectiva cámara. Usando la lógica me situé justo en la _"X"_ y esperé pacientemente a que hablaran.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó la chica y supuse que ella era Alice.

—Edward Masen.

— ¿Eres el amigo de Rosalie y Emmett McCarty? —interrogó el rubio número uno y en su lado de la mesa reposaba una placa que decía: director Carlisle Cullen.

— Eh... sí —contesté intimidado. Las manos me sudaban en gran cantidad.

— ¡Qué maravilla! —expresó el rubio número dos, Jasper Whitlock—. Ambos nos han hablado de ti.

— ¿En verdad? —contesté avergonzado. No sabía que Rose y Emmett habían estado moviendo sus influencias para mí.

—Totalmente, querido —comentó Alice—. Esto será solo una pequeña formalidad, tu entrada al Show está asegurada y aquí entre nos, la chica que entró antes de ti... ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

—Bella Swan —respondí con seguridad.

— ¡Sí! Nos imploró que te dejásemos entrar al Show.

— ¡Wao! No puedo creerlo —dije fascinado.

—Más bien nos rogó tu entrada —añadió Cullen.

—Exactamente —concordó Jasper.

— ¡Muy bien! Dejemos de charlar y pongámonos a trabajar —demandó Alice—. Edward querido, esto es solo protocolo. Mira a la cámara y cuéntanos un poco sobre ti.

Así lo hice.

Nervioso observé la cámara y di una breve introducción a mi persona, mi nombre, edad, profesión, gustos y demás. Duró aproximadamente dos minutos y cuando terminé Jasper soltó una risita burlona.

— ¿Qué va mal? —pregunté serio y enojado. ¿Quién coño se creía el oxigenado ese? Desde aquí podía oler los químicos que su cabello irradiaba. Alice le dio un golpe en el hombro y me sonrió.

— Nada cariño, ahora comencemos la segunda parte de la audición —respondió Alice funcionando como tranquilizador ¿Me estaban jodiendo o qué?

Alice me señaló un asiento que se encontraba justo al frente de ellos, el cual yo no había notado porque desde el escenario era imperceptible. Me senté y Alice me hizo firmar una especie de contrato, no le presté mucha atención y solo lo hice. Luego de eso las tres personas comenzaron con lo que ellos llamaban _"entrevista"_ pero para mí era un interrogatorio policial. Las preguntas iban desde mi color favorito hasta el día que mas sufrí en mi vida. No entendía para qué carajo querían esa clase de información pero confiando en mis jodidos amigos respondí todo con total honestidad.

Luego de terminar, Cullen me explicó el proceso de selección para los nuevos integrantes del Reality. Tuve la suerte de que mis amigos habían influenciado a los del alto rango para que me dejasen pasar estas primeras audiciones pero lo que pasaba luego de esto dependía completamente de mí. La primera fase era presentarse ante las cámaras y agradar a los jueces. Luego era la entrevista. Las primeras dos ya las había realizado pero aún me quedaban por hacer otras dos.

La tercera fase era una clase de _"mini reality"_. Los jueces escogerían a ocho personas que serían unidas en parejas, en total serían cuatro parejas y cada unión iba a ser formada bajo la entrevista que hicieron los directivos. La cuarta y última fase era situarnos en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad y por tres semanas experimentaríamos lo que se vivía en un verdadero Reality rodeados de cámaras y equipo de grabación con la excepción de que cada semana la producción eliminaría a una pareja y la pareja que quedara sería aquella que trabajaría por la próxima temporada en _The LA life_. Era todo un jodido circo bien planificado.

Alice me puso al tanto de todas las instrucciones que debía seguir y me dio la dirección de la casa en la que viviría los próximos 21 días de mi vida y tenía que llegar allí el lunes siguiente.

Luego de despedirme, salí con una felicidad muy bien escondida dentro de mí. Lo primero que vi fue a Bella concentrada en algo que había atrás de ella y no había notado mi presencia. Con cuidado me le acerqué y pasé mis brazos por su cintura, disfrutaba su olor a fresas cuando sentí un jodido golpe en mi mejilla.

— ¿Que mierd...? —dije confundido sobando mi mejilla.

— ¡Oh dios, Edward! Idiota, nunca me asustes de esa manera.

Bella tomó mi rostro y besó varias veces mi mejilla herida. El impulso me venció y soltando sus manos de mi cara me volteé para quedar en frente de ella y justo cuando encontré sus labios rosados no pude evitarlo y me incliné para besarla. Sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, nos besábamos con mucha calma y sin apuro. Anhelaba profundizar el beso cuando ella abrió suavemente su boca y me dio el acceso que tanto deseaba. Continuamos así hasta que ambos nos quedamos sin aire, juntamos nuestras frentes y esperamos que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y esperé que ella se alejara despacio de mí, cuando lo hizo yo estaba por dar paso a la vista cuando sentí otro fuerte golpe pero en mi mejilla sana.

— ¡Maldicion Bella! ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

— ¡Me besaste! —contestó indignada mientras con las yemas de sus dedos se tocaba los labios.

—Sí... ¡lo hice! —Hablé. Como si no fuese obvio ¿Acaso la chiquilla tenía mala memoria a corto plazo?—. ¿Es que no lo disfrutaste?

— ¡Claro que lo hice! Pero ¿tú crees que soy una puta?

—Dios, Bella. —Pasé mis manos por mi cabello cobrizo—. Fue solo un beso, no te llevé a la cama conmigo.

—Pero eso quieres —comentó coqueta. ¿Ah? Me confundía.

—Pues no lo niego... Me gustas y yo te gusto, no te entiendo. —Bella soltó una risa picara.

— ¿Ves? Ese es el jodido problema. ¡No me has llevado a una cita! —demandó. Cambiando su humor coqueto a molesto en un segundo.

— ¿Eso quieres?

— ¡Claro que eso quiero! El polvo no te va a salir de gratis.

— ¡Pues vamos! Te invito un café en celebración a que ambos pasamos de etapa —anuncié con una sonrisa y tomando su mano.

— ¿Pasaste? —Asentí con una sonrisa—. ¡Ay por Dios, Edward. ¡Estas serán las tres semanas más fabulosas de todas!

—Lo serán —aseguré y Bella se detuvo, cuando volteé a ver qué sucedía ella se colocó en puntillas y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

¡Qué mujer tan extraña! Presentía que este tiempo que estaríamos juntos sus cambios de humor me causarían unos cuantos dolores de cabeza.

**.**

El lunes llegó más rápido de lo creí, pero el tiempo con Bella pasaba así, rápido y lleno de felicidad. Ella y yo nos habíamos frecuentado todo el fin de semana después de las audiciones y puedo decir con seguridad que en estos últimos dos años nunca la había pasado tan bien.

Ahora mismo iba en camino al apartamento de Bella a recogerla para luego dirigirnos juntos hacia la casa del _Reality_. Bella vivía en un modesto apartamento, muy acogedor y femenino el cual compartía con su hermana mayor Bree y por lo que había visto ambas se llevaban excelente.

Con Bella me dirigí hacia el lugar donde residiríamos los próximos días. La casa se ubicaba cerca del Valle de San Fernando y en cuanto llegué quedé fascinado. Estaba localizada en una área residencial muy costosa, llena de áreas verdes y parecía muy tranquila, no era el tipo de lugar que pensarías para hacer un Reality Show pero bueno, ¿quién sabe lo que los productores piensan?

La mansión, porque eso es lo que era, tenía ventanales color negro y estaba pintada de un color rojo intenso. El patio delantero era rescatado y te daba a entender que era una casa familiar. En cuanto me estacioné pude ver todas las personas que entraban y salían de la casa. Tanto Bella como yo nos quedamos asombrados por la cantidad de equipo que había y todos los trabajadores que se encontraban allí. Miré a Bella con sorpresa y ella me devolvió el gesto con una risita.

— ¡Estos sí que saben hacer un Show! —Opinó observando por la ventanilla del auto a todas las personas.

— ¡Ya lo creo! —Estuve de acuerdo—. Ven... Salgamos ya. —Quité el seguro del auto y me bajé dirigiéndome a abrirle la puerta a Bella como un caballero debía hacer... o esas mierdas que salen en la televisión.

—Que caballeroso —dijo en cuanto le abrí la puerta y la ayudé a salir del vehículo. Tomados de la mano fuimos hacia la entrada de la casa y allí nos recibió una sonriente y algo estresada Alice. Nos saludó a ambos con un beso en la mejilla como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida y nos permitió entrar a la casa. Por dentro era tan magnífica como por fuera, decorada con un estilo muy moderno y que te invitaba a vivir allí de por vida. Alice nos llevó hacia un área común y ahí se encontraban otras 6 personas y nos presentamos. Conviviría con estas siete personas completamente desconocidas, a excepción de Bella, esta mierda era de locos. Mis nuevos compañeros eran:

Angela Weber

Mike Newton

Jessica Stanley

Lauren Mallory

Eric Yorkie

Tyler Crowley

Cada uno de ellos entre los veintitrés y veintiséis años. Con personalidades tan estrafalarias que rozaban lo ridículo.

—Bueno, ahora que ya se conocieron me gustaría formar a su pareja en este pequeño reality —anunció Alice mientras inclinaba su cabeza en unas anotaciones que tenía en la mano—. La primera pareja es... Bella y Edward.

Sonreí y miré con fascinación a Bella y ella me devolvió la mirada. Alice continuó nombrando a las parejas; Angela con Eric, Lauren con Tyler y Jessica con Mike.

—Como pueden observar toda la casa está repleta de cámaras, desde las más chicas hasta las más grandes. —Continúo informando Alice—. Esto nos servirá a los productores y a mí como guía sobre quien eliminar cada domingo. Yo vendré ese día y se los informaré. La pareja debe abandonar la casa como máximo dos horas después del aviso.

— ¿Las cámaras están en toda la casa? —preguntó Jessica con su voz chillona.

—No, Jess —contestó Alice—. No hay cámaras en las habitaciones y tampoco en los baños. De resto las hay por toda la casa. ¿Otra duda?

— ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? —Hablé con curiosidad

— Ser ustedes mismos y a raíz de eso la producción y yo decidiremos quien se irá.

— ¿De qué nos sirven las parejas? —interrogó Bella y el resto de nuestros compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo en la pregunta.

—Bueno chicos... Esa persona que está a su lado. —Alice nos señaló a todos—. Fue escogida especialmente porque es aquella con la que tienen más cosas en común según la entrevista hecha por mis compañeros y yo. —Recordé el interrogatorio policial del viernes. ¡Ahora todo tenia_ jodido_ sentido!

— ¿Entonces si entramos al Reality será con la persona que escogieron para nosotros? —dijo Mike con su voz grave.

—Exactamente —concluyó Alice—. Ahora si me permiten, me marcho. Los veo el próximo domingo y recuerden ser ustedes mismos. —Se despidió con una sonrisa y la vimos partir en su Mercedes Benz.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —susurró Bella en mi oído.

—Pues vamos a conocernos —contesté besándole la mejilla y yendo a enfrentar a nuestros compañeros de casa.

**.**

La primera semana pasó con rapidez y ya nos encontrábamos reunidos esperando por la llegada de Alice. Los primeros días a todos nos costó acostumbrarnos a la cámara, era imposible no notarlas cuando a donde quiera que mirabas podías ver la luz roja parpadeante que indicaba que estaba encendida, excepto a Bella. Ella se movía con fluidez en toda la casa y no dejaba que nada la intimidara. Este era su sueño y estaba determinada a cumplirlo.

Estos pocos días nos habíamos conocido muy bien unos a otros, los chicos y yo nos sentamos el martes a ver el partido de fútbol americano y no fue sorpresa enterarnos que todos apoyábamos a los _Rainders_.

La relación entre Bella y yo era un poco confusa. Había días en que ella me demostraba que quería estar conmigo y que nuestra relación podía ser seria, pero había otros en que no se entendía ni ella misma; sus miedos y dudas salían a flote, como el miércoles en la noche. Faltaban quince minutos para la medianoche y ambos estábamos frente a la Televisión viendo una película. Bella estaba recostada en mi pecho. Ninguno de nosotros prestaba atención a la cinta, así que con cuidado volteé su rostro para que me mirara, le sonreí y le di un suave beso en los labios, ella lo correspondió con efusividad y se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí profundizando el beso y halando mi cabello. Mi amigo de abajo se emocionó por la acción y sin esperar mucho subí con mis manos lentamente su camiseta blanca mientras le acariciaba su vientre plano en el proceso, continuamos besándonos y estaba por levantarle completamente la camiseta cuando ella puso sus manos sobre las mías deteniendo la acción.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté confuso—. ¿No quieres?

—Sí...claro que quiero —murmuró acariciando mi cabello y mirándome a los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —susurré.

— Yo...tengo que irme —balbuceó y se soltó de mi agarre corriendo hacia su habitación.

Bufé. ¿Qué rayos sucedía ahora? Al parecer hoy no habría acción para el amigo Eddie.

Al día siguiente Bella hizo de cuentas que nada sucedió y sin querer darle vueltas al asunto hice lo mismo. Los días consiguientes fueron igual, pero para mi pesar no se volvió a repetir nada parecido al miércoles y si ocurría Bella me paraba antes de que pudiese hacer mi siguiente jugada. Que mierda, estaba seguro que mis bolas estaban azules.

El domingo llegó y todos estábamos intrigados por quien se iría a casa. La producción no nos daba ninguna clase de reto ni tarea por cumplir, ni siquiera un tonto guión. Absolutamente nada, solo era una jodida vida casera sin emociones y sin nada por hacer. Se me hacía difícil creer qué era lo que ellos evaluaban a la hora de eliminar alguna pareja.

A las ocho de la noche, Alice se presentó con un vestido demasiado formal para la ocasión. Nos saludó con una sonrisa y dio paso a lo que ella llamaba _"la eliminación"_ que nombre tan estúpido, aunque era muy literal.

Nos reunimos en la sala común y tomé la mano de Bella. Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa y esperamos impacientes al veredicto de la productora.

—Saben que esto fue una decisión muy difícil, todos tienen personalidades increíbles y muy llamativas… —comenzó con su discurso cliché—. Hemos decidido que la pareja que no entrará al show será...

Cuenta total

Días restantes: Catorce.

Parejas: Tres.

Ese día Angela y Eric le dijeron adiós al Show.

Mi chica y yo celebramos que sobrevivíamos a otra semana embriagándonos en su habitación hasta caer inconscientes y Dios sabe cuánto disfruté ver a Bella borracha y sin inhibiciones.

**.**

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Oí el grito de Bella y salí corriendo hacia ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —dije en cuanto entré a su pieza. Ella se encontraba al teléfono y caminé hacia ella chequeando su cuerpo, revisando que no tuviese alguna herida o algo parecido. Cuando acabe de hacerlo ella me dio una mira de_ '¿Qué coño?' _y solo me encogí de hombros. Me senté a orillas de su cama a esperar que acabara la llamada. Luego de que lo hizo se cruzó de brazos levantando sus senos en el proceso y joder, ya había pasado más de una semana y los besos entre ambos eran escasos, la necesitaba.

—Puedes creer que le dieron el papel para _The mortal instruments_ a otra chica —comentó molesta haciendo gesticulaciones con sus manos.

—Realmente no veo cual es el problema aquí.

— ¡Joder, Edward! Ese papel era mío, me partí el culo practicando una y otra vez para el protagónico.

¿Sabes por qué razón no te lo dieron? —pregunté y la miré directo a los ojos, podía ver el fuego en sus pupilas, estaba muerto.

— ¡No tengo suficiente experiencia! —gritó enojada—. Es una completa idiotez, estoy más preparada en un 100% que a la tonta cejona que eligieron para hacer de Clary.

—Mmm... No sé quién es la cejona ni la tal Clary pero me imagino que las odias a ambas —contesté sin prestar mucha atención. ¿Problema entre mujeres? Tonterías.

— ¡Ahhh! —Haló fuertemente sus cabellos chocolates. _Auch_, esa mierda debe doler—. Me exasperas... ¿Sabes lo mucho que me importa? Esa película será todo un éxito y yo pude haber formado parte de ella pero claro, la cejona se antojó y ahora yo estoy sin nada. A un paso de la muerte.

— ¡Bella! Por favor, deja de ser tan dramática —dije. Soltando una carcajada.

— ¡Soy mujer y actriz! —contestó con incredulidad—. Está en mi jodida genética ser así.

Okay... Tenía que solucionar esto o nunca tendría un polvo.

— Bells, cariño... es solo un papel —Hablé pasivo—. Tú eres muy talentosa, estoy seguro que obtendrás el siguiente protagónico que quieras. Lo aseguro.

— ¿Eso crees? —murmuró haciendo un adorable puchero que me pareció putamente excitante, necesitaba follarla con urgencia. Asentí y ella con una sonrisa se sentó junto a mí en la cama y nos besamos por un largo rato.

¡Eso es, punto para Masen!

Luego de eso Bella y yo pasábamos más tiempo juntos como pareja. Cada día nuestros compañeros se volvían más competitivos, era claro que todos deseaban ser los nuevos integrantes de The LA life pero el ser Bella y yo la única pareja de la casa podía ser una ventaja o desventaja. La ventaja sería que estábamos juntos, no habría problemas entre nosotros y permaneceríamos juntos hasta el final. La desventaja era que al ser pareja no les servíamos al programa porque ellos buscaban solteros. Un poco contradictorio.

También me sorprendía lo mucho que personas que no se conocían se llevaran tan mal y fuesen tan desvergonzadas. Lauren y Jessica siempre se encontraban en una constante pelea, a toda hora podías oír sus voces aguadas y chillonas haciendo eco en la casa, era terriblemente molesto y si no fuese un caballero —¡Ja! Si...claro— las hubiese golpeado hace mucho rato.

No era el único que pensaba así, los chicos y Bella estaban hastiados del comportamiento de ambas y ¿por qué rayos peleaban? En todos los días que siguieron nunca encontré una verdadera razón para una pelea. Ponían de mal humor a Bella y yo era el que salía perdiendo, en todo jodido momento.

Cuenta total

Días restantes: Siete.

Parejas: Dos.

Al final de la semana estaba tremendamente aliviado. Las peleas se acabarían en la casa porque el domingo de la segunda semana Lauren y Tyler le dijeron adiós a la casa.

Bella y yo celebramos con un largo y relajante baño en el jacuzzi del lugar. Los besos y manoseos estuvieron incluidos en el paquete. Otra semana más en la que disfrutaba como un Dios.

Los _Realitys_ no son tan malos como creí, bueno... al menos por ahora era así.

**.**

De un momento a otro, las cosas cambiaron. Corría la tercera semana y se había desatado un completo caos. Al parecer un triangulo amoroso rondaba la casa desde el inicio del mini reality. Lauren y Jessica tenían un amorío con Mike cosa que nadie en la casa a excepción de ellas dos, sabían. Esa era la razón de sus constantes peleas y aunque ahora no importaba me preguntaba si así era siempre. ¿En esto se basan esta clase de _Shows_? Una parte de mí quería creer que no y que este extraño trabajo era más profundo de lo que parecía pero el otro lado de la moneda estaba consciente que los programas como estos se basaban en la superficialidad de las personas.

No comprendía el porqué de mis interrogaciones, ya que lo que deseaba y buscaba era el dinero. No la fama ni nada parecido pero ahora que cavilaba me daba cuenta que si me hacía parte del show esto era lo que sucedería: fama y dinero pero no tendría privacidad y mi verdadero yo estaría opacado.

Había sido testigo de los malos ratos que Rose y Emmett habían pasado a causa de los paparazzi, no quería una vida así. Podía buscar otro trabajo e irme por el camino difícil pero había preferido esto, la salida más fácil y la menos grata. Estaba decidido a renunciar al programa, lo pensé día y noche en esta última semana pero luego observaba el rostro de Bella y ¡joder! Todo valía la pena, no quería truncar sus sueños. Si yo renunciaba ella no tendría otra opción que también hacerlo y eso era lo que me ponía en esta situación. ¿Qué coño hacer? No podía dejarla a la deriva.

La quería, estas semanas aprendí a conocerla y quererla tal como era, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el giro que mi vida daría si entraba al jodido programa. Ya no me importaba el dinero, mi prioridad era Bella y aunque me jodiera debía hacer lo mejor para ella. Tal como se lo prometí.

Era impresionante lo mucho que ella me conocía porque lo quisiera o no este tiempo juntos nos había unido, a pesar de los altos y bajos habían sido unas maravillosas tres semanas. Sonaba como un marica enamorado ¿pero a quién le importa? Tal vez si estaba enamorado después de todo y lo que más me jodía era que ella parecía corresponderme.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras comía de una bolsa de papas sentaba en el mesón. Se veía jodidamente sensual con mi camisa puesta, le llegaba hasta el muslo y desde mi ángulo podía ver un poco de su respingón trasero. Dios, sálvame ahora. Era sábado por la noche y cerca de las dos de la mañana. Jessica y Mike habían salido a la inauguración de un nuevo bar. Bella y yo también fuimos invitados pero no nos apeteció ir. Dado que era la última noche quisimos pasarla juntos, estuvimos parte de la tarde y noche acostados en mi cama viendo películas y comiendo basura. Cerca de las once, Bella me dio las buenas noches y se dirigió a su cuarto. Le pedí que durmiera conmigo pero al igual que los últimos días me rechazó con la excusa de que una noche de sueño se convertiría en algo más. Podía decirse que estaba terriblemente cachondo, la masturbación ya no tenía efecto. Jodida Bella, la quería conmigo.

Luego de que Bella se fue procedí a mi meditación usual, cosa que me había robado el sueño, por ello había bajado a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua cuando la encontré sentada encima del mesón, comiendo.

— ¿Comiendo a esta hora? —interrogué y fui a la nevera a buscar un vaso de agua. Ella se encogió de hombros y continúo haciéndolo, sonreí resignado y busqué la bebida. Cuando lo hice tomé impulso y me subí al mesón a su lado.

—Tengo hambre —contestó—. Nunca es tarde para una buena bolsa de papas. —Me carcajeé y le di un largo beso en la boca. Saboreando lo salado de las papas y lo dulce de su sabor natural—. ¿Qué te ocurre? —susurró despacio después de besarnos—. Te noto raro... desde hace días.

— He estado pensativo, ¿no es así? —Ella asintió en respuesta—. Hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza... No sé si esto es lo que quiero para mi vida

— ¿Cómo qué? No entiendo.

—Como esto, Bella. —Señalé a mi alrededor, las cámaras con sus putas luces rojas tintineando, estaban encendidas las 24 horas—. No sé si quiero esto para mi vida

—Pero lo habíamos decidido —dijo sin entender—. Esto es lo que ambos deseamos, ¿no?

—Ya no estoy seguro de que es lo que en verdad deseo.

— ¡Edward! —murmuró enojada—. Desde el comienzo este fue el plan, ¿por qué de la noche a la mañana quieres cambiarlo?

— ¡No quiero cambiarlo! Tú siempre serás el mejor plan que he hecho.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el puto problema? —gritó con rabia en la voz—. Esto es lo que queremos, vamos a entrar en _The LA life_, viviremos en esa hermosa casa con tus amigos, podré comenzar mi carrera como actriz y tú pagaras todas tus deudas. Todo es perfecto, Edward. No arruines lo que ya está hecho.

— ¡No estoy seguro de querer entrar al programa! —grité finalmente, expulsando todo lo que tenía guardado desde días atrás.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Susurró Bella. La habitación se quedó en un silencio ensordecedor. Después de unos minutos de silencio, ella simplemente dijo—: No sabes lo que estás diciendo, haré como si esta conversación no hubiera existido...Permiso. —Me dio una mirada que me causó escalofríos y se retiró a su habitación. Enojado pasé mis manos varias veces por mi cabello y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Hoy no podría pegar un ojo.

A la mañana siguiente nos reunimos los cuatro a desayunar por última vez en casa. Bella me había ignorado y la otra pareja había notado la tensión en ambos. Normalmente éramos muy cariñosos entre nosotros y era raro vernos peleados.

Luego del desayuno recibimos una llamada de Alice, en la cual nos informó que al ser la última eliminación debíamos vestir formalmente y que todos teníamos que alistar nuestro equipaje ya que éste sería nuestro último día aquí. Bella y Jessica se perdieron en la habitación desde que supieron que debían vestirse formal.

Pasé el día recogiendo mis cosas y charlando amenamente con Mike, era un buen chico y había sabido apreciar su compañerismo. A las seis de la tarde me despedí de él para ir a arreglarme. Fui a mi pieza y me di un baño. Luego me vestí con un traje color negro y una corbata gris, acompañé mi vestimenta con unos zapatos del mismo color. Intenté peinar mi cabello, pero no funcionó y para el tercer intento ya había renunciado. Al terminar vi la hora y eran las siete de la tarde. Bajé hasta el salón a esperar a las chicas, allí me encontré con un Mike demasiado nervioso, me recordaba a mí el día de la audición.

Esperamos otros quince minutos hasta que Bella y Jessica bajaron, ambas se veían hermosas. Jess vestía un vestido color negro pegado al cuerpo, el cual resaltaba todas sus curvas. Mi Bella llevaba un vestido holgado color azul cielo, el cual tenía la cola unos centímetros más larga que el frente y en su cintura tenía un cinturón color café; también llevaba unos tacones del mismo color y su cabello castaño caía en rizos. Se veía impresionante.

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios y ella me lo devolvió con gusto, al parecer había una tregua.

Tomados de la mano nos sentamos en el sillón y esperamos a Alice que llegaba justo en ese instante.

— ¡Mis concursantes favoritos! —comentó en cuanto entró a la casa y nos saludó a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla—. Todos se ven adorables, pero tenemos que irnos... La limusina nos está esperando.

— ¿Limusina? —preguntó Bella con una sonrisa—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Eso es una sorpresa querida, ahora vayamos. —Alice salió deprisa de la casa, Bella me miró y me encogí de hombros.

—Tenemos que seguirla. —La tomé de la mano y caminamos hacia el auto.

Nos encaminamos hasta la limusina y luego de que esta arrancó permanecimos en un silencio incómodo. Bella jugaba con los dedos en su regazo y yo no dejaba de mirarla. Era hermosa y cada poro de mi ser deseaba tomarla y hacerla mía. Luego decidí mirar por la ventanilla para ver hacia donde nos dirigíamos. La limusina giró y entramos, estábamos en los estudios de ABC.

Toqué el hombro de Bella, señalé hacia la ventanilla y compartimos una mirada desconcertada. Aguardamos hasta que el automóvil estacionó y uno por uno fuimos bajando.

Mike, Jess, Bella y yo miramos el imponente estudio 6 de ABC, estábamos abrumados. ¿Qué mierda hacíamos aquí? No había respuestas al respecto y Alice lo único que nos ofrecía era una risita emocionada.

Caminamos hacia el estudio con Alice al frente. Todo estaba oscuro y no se podía distinguir casi nada.

—Alice, ¿qué mierda está pasando? —pregunté enojado. Esta mierda no me gustaba y quería respuestas pronto.

—Esto es lo que deben hacer: caminarán tomados de la mano de su pareja hasta la próxima puerta. Solo caminen hasta la luz que está allá. — Nos señaló una puerta abierta al final del pasillo y de hecho, una luz resplandeciente salía de ella—. Los veo allá —se despidió y desapareció.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? —murmuré.

—Vamos hacia donde nos dijo, no perdemos nada —contestó y nos encaminamos a la luz con Mike y Jess a nuestras espaldas.

El camino se hizo infinito y cuando estuvimos cerca se pudo oír una música salía del lugar. Tomados de la mano Bella y yo dimos el paso final y entramos al sitio que Alice nos había señalado.

_Santa mierda._

Un estudio de televisión decorado con ridículos corazones alrededor de él y una cantidad increíble de personas sentadas en sus respectivos asientos. En el centro del estudio había un enorme letrero y en el que rezaban las palabras _"Ranting Love"_ y bajo el había una pantalla grande y plana. Las imágenes de Mike, Jessica, Bella y yo saliendo de casa estaban congeladas y en el centro estaban las palabras _"La final"_ ¿Qué coño era todo esto?

Había un asiento individual de color blanco y al frente había dos más pero dobles. En cuanto la que yo creía era la presentadora nos vio, dio una sonrisa y nos señaló. El publico emocionado estalló en aplausos. Bella me haló hacia adentro. Estaba en _Shock_, no entendía nada de esto. Bella saludó a la presentadora con un abrazo y se sentó en uno de los asientos. La seguí. Mike y Jess imitaron el gesto de Bella y la presentadora habló.

— ¡Estamos de regreso en Ranting Love! Como ya saben, mi nombre es Esme y nuestros invitados de honor, por fin han llegado — dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó en el sillón individual—. Deben de estar muy confundidos —aseguró y mis compañeros rieron. ¿Por qué mierda se reían? ¡No era gracioso!

— ¡¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté con furia. ¿Acaso yo era el único sensato aquí?

—Me parece que eso deben verlo ustedes mismos —opinó Esme señalando la pantalla—. Vean, por favor.

Imágenes de esta última semana comenzaron a reproducirse: cuando nos presentamos, Bella y yo viendo películas y poniéndonos calientes, Bella huyendo, Lauren y Jessica discutiendo y la pelea de anoche. Todo estaba ahí, absolutamente todo. Las últimas tres semanas reproducidas en un vídeo de diez minutos ¿Qué coño pasaba? ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente? Se regodeaban de la privacidad de otros, era asqueroso. No quería esto para mí, no lo quería.

— ¿Por… Por qué tienen estos vídeos? —tartamudeé—. ¡Son privados! Pertenecen al mini reality para _The LA life. _

—Veras, querido Edward, el mini reality de The LA life nunca existió. Fueron víctimas de este nuevo show llamado _Ranting love_.

¿Qué? Eso no puede ser —susurró Bella—. ¿Cómo pudieron pasar esos vídeos al público? Eran privados, ninguno de nosotros autorizó esto.

—Si lo hicieron —aseguró Esme—. Al final de la primera fase se les pidió firmar un contrato y ninguno de ustedes se tomó la molestia de leerlo. —La pantalla comenzó a pasar las imágenes de cada uno de los cuatro firmando el acuerdo.

—No entiendo... ¿Para qué nos tiene aquí? ¿Esto es una broma? —demandó Jess al borde de las lagrimas.

—No cariño, no es así. Si me permiten les explicaré de que va el nuevo programa y número uno en el ranting por las últimas tres semanas —anunció y todos asentimos resignados—. Ranting Love es un programa que une a cuatro parejas completamente desconocidas y graba su convivencia por tres semanas. Cada domingo la audiencia por medio de votos elimina a la pareja de su preferencia y continúa así hasta la última semana donde las parejas, en este caso ustedes, descubren que la audición a la cual asistieron fue todo un engaño y que concursan por un grandioso premio final.

— ¿Así que lo de The LA life fue todo un montaje? —murmuré enojado y Esme asistió con suficiencia.

— ¿Qué ganamos con todo esto? —preguntó Bella con curiosidad

—Por ser la primera temporada y tener como resultado absoluto éxito, el premio final será cien mil dólares para cada persona y la oportunidad de tener su propio _Show_.

— ¡Ay por Dios! —gritó Bella con alegría—. ¿Quién es la pareja ganadora?

—Ahora que todo está arreglado, la pareja ganadora es... —Habló Esme con intriga mientras abría un sobre blanco— Redobles, por favor. —Los redobles no se hicieron esperar y el silencio del público expectante tampoco—. ¡Bella Swan y Edward Masen! —Bella gritaba y saltaba con alegría. Esme nos dio un pequeño abrazo y se despidió con una sonrisa de Jess y Mike.

— ¡Ganamos Edward! ¡Ganamos! —Bella reía y me abrazaba. Mi mente estaba en otro lugar, respiraba de forma entrecortada y de repente me encontré en Forks. Desayunando con mis padres hablando sobre lo que haría en mi día ¡Dios mío! Deben estar tan avergonzados de mí, en un pueblo tan pequeño no tardarían en hablar sobre como el único hijo del Medico Masen terminó en un ridículo programa hollywoodense. Debía salir de aquí, ahora mismo o colapsaría.

—No puedo hacer esto —susurré—. Debo irme de aquí. —Miré a Bella y corrí hacia la puerta por donde habíamos entrado y me perdí en la oscuridad.

— ¡Edward, Edward! —Oí los gritos de Bella a mis espaldas y me detuve. Ella me alcanzó—. ¿Qué sucedió, Edward? ¡Ganamos!

—No puedo hacer esto, Bella. No es lo que quiero para mi vida.

— ¿Por qué no?—murmuró—. Es lo que ambos deseábamos.

— ¡No, Bella! —grité—. Es lo que tú deseas, yo no quiero esto.

— ¿No me quieres a mí? —Aún en la oscuridad podía ver sus ojos llorosos. ¡Oh, no!

— ¡Claro que lo hago, preciosa! Tú eres lo que más quiero, nunca fui tan feliz como en estas últimas semanas. —Me acerqué a ella y limpié las lágrimas que habían caído en sus mejillas. Rocé nuestros labios y degustando su sabor la bese lentamente.

— ¡Yo también lo hago! —aseguró—. Inténtalo Edward, por favor hazlo...No voy a poder hacer esto sin ti.

—No sé, Bella. Esto no es para mí, tú eres la que está hecha para esto.

— ¡Sí, lo estás! —admitió—. Te necesito conmigo, Edward. Si hago esto sola me voy a derrumbar... Eres mi cable a tierra.

— ¿Lo soy? —dije emocionado—. Tú eres el mío.

¿Lo vamos a intentar? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. ¿Juntos?

— Juntos... —Besé su frente y tomados de la mano caminamos hacia el estudio. Junto a Bella la idea de ser famoso no parecía tan mala, porque junto a ella sabía que todo era mejor

* * *

**Hola chicas! Espero que les haya gustado el OS tanto como a mi encanto a mi escribirlo, como siempre espero sus reviews con todas sus opiniones, criticas y demás sobre lo escrito. Besos y nos leemos en Unrestraint. ¡Gracias a Lore por poder betear el Os a pesar de todos los problemas!**

**Besos, Lana Hale. **


	2. VOTACION LaBatalladelosOs

**VOTACION #LaBatalladelosOs**

¡Hola a todos! Ya pueden votar por mi OS que esta participando en la batalla de los OS.  
Deben ingresar aquí:** www. facebook groups/FFAddiction (sin espacios)** y es la publicación que esta marcada (es la primera que aparece). Allí están todos los os que están participando y solo deben escoger su favorito y votar (espero que sea el mio jajaja) Si no son parte del grupo no pueden votar pero siempre pueden pedir unirse y estoy segura que no se arrepentirán.

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia.  
Besos y gracias por leer

**Lana.**


End file.
